jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguar
The Jaguar is a plane in The Lost Frontier. When Tym was marooned on Brink Island, he built the Jaguar trying to get off, but had to scuttle her during the test flight due to faulty self-refined jet fuel. It broke up into five pieces and somehow got scattered all across the Brink. In Hero Mode, a silhouette of the Jaguar will appear in your inventory. Then, after returning to Tym's treehouse and before starting the mission "Land on Brink Island and search volcano for eco seeker", Jak receives a communicator message from Tym telling him about the Jaguar. He promises that if Jak were to collect all five pieces, he would fix her up even better than before. After the task is completed, the Jaguar will replace the Hellcat in the Phantom Blade's hangar. Locations There are a total of five Jaguar pieces across the Brink you must find to collect. Note that the locations listed refer to the skies around the area, not the area visited after landing (i.e. you will collect each of the pieces while piloting your plane). # Brink Island: Right next to the landing area near Tym's hangar (there is usually a yellow light beam here, with a message reading "Press to land"). # Brink Island: Underneath the same island structure you land on, as mentioned above. It is almost directly underneath the flashing plane symbol on your mini-map. # Far Drop: Explore the Precursor metal pillars behind the Phantom Blade. It is floating in the air between a few pillars at a slightly higher altitude than the Blade. # Old Aeropan barracks: On the opposite end of the island on which you land, the piece lies in a narrow gorge. # Sector Zero: Begin with your plane's back to the front of the Phantom Blade. Go out over the vortex towards the edge of the map, then turn around and look in the gaps in the pillars. Appearance The Jaguar has a backwards-facing delta-shaped profile, with a large turboprop propellor engine on either wing. Its weapons are visible closer toward the tips of the wings, and are small in size but very high in capacity. The rear of the engines possess a strangely shaped rudder on the tops and bottoms, hooking into a semi-circle. The fuselage is long and short, with two smaller weapon barrels on either side of the cockpit. The rear of the fuselage houses a large blue-tinted observatory window divided into four parts, though its use is never observed. In the plane customization menu, the Jaguar oddly shares exactly the same silhouette as the Gunship, despite having a clearly (albeit slightly) different profile. Lastly, the Jaguar bears a homogenous dirty/metallic yellow color scheme, with brighter yellow trim. Performance The Jaguar is effectively the best of all ships combined. With excellent maneuverability and speed, it also possesses an outstanding weapons load-out with four slots on each wing (plus a bonus ground attack rocket slot that uniquely fires three missiles), as well as four mod slots, and appreciable armor. This unusual combination results in essentially no drawbacks, and thus no requirement for specialization like the rest of Jak's planes. References Category:Planes